Eidolon (Dimensions II)/Free-to-play
Summons are creatures that player's can call forth in Final Fantasy Legends II. Similar to the Espers of Final Fantasy VI, summons play a pivotal role in the story and as well as influencing the core gameplay. Summons are obtained in the form of items called phantom stones and can be equipped by party members. Equipping a phantom stone allows the player to equip abilities, increase stats by upgrading summon phantom stones, and summon the creature in battle. Story Gameplay Obtaining phantom stones Upon joining the game, the player is rewarded with an Ifrit phantom stone that is ranked 6 stars with an ability of barrage, which hits random enemies 4 times and costs 34 MP to use. Phantom stones can be obtained from completing certain parts of the storyline, round rewards, or through the Tower of Babil points exchange. In addition, certain end game quests, Raid events and limited time events rewards players with rare summons. Players also have the opportunity to obtain high-level summons by exchanging in-game currency known as Space-Time Stones that can be obtained through completing main scenario quests, event rewards, Raid events, and lastly through cash purchasing and Login rewards. and through By default players are allowed to use two types of draws with their in-game currency, a single phantom stone draw which costs 300 stones and an option that allows for them to draw for ten different phantom stones at the cost of 3,000 stones. In addition, players are allowed single free draws through the use of in-game vouchers received in events and login bonuses. When using the in-game cash shop, the targeted crystal will shine a certain color to differentiate the rank of the phantom stone they are about to draw. *When the cash shop shines a teal crystal, the targeted phantom stone the player is about to draw will be either a S or S+ rank. *When the cash shop shines a gold crystal, the targeted phantom stone the player is about to draw will be either a SS or SS+ rank. *When the cash shop shines a rainbow crystalline, the targeted phantom stone the player is about to draw will be a SSS rank. Equipping phantom stones To use a phantom stone it must be equipped to party members via the equip menu. Each character can only equip four phantom stones, however a character cannot equip a stone if it goes above their current summon equip points. When a character is equipped with a phantom stone, they will have access to an ability that the phantom stone allows the player to use and ability to use the summon's special attack via the consumption gauge. All characters have an ability to decrease MP costs of different elemental phantom stones, when placed in first slot. In addition, certain summons give the wielder certain passive abilities that raise the user's attributes, provide beneficial status effects, or resistance to certain elements and status ailments. Enhancing phantom stones Summons do not level up through battle like the player party does; instead, they can only be leveled through infusing certain items into the summons. While any item can be infused for summons to gain experience, tail items are the materials that give summons a good amount of experience points. There are three types of tails, Elemental, Small, and Pink. Elemental Tails give a large amount only if they are used on the summon of the same element of the tail; should they be used on a summon of a different element, the amount of experience will not be multiplied. Small Tails give a small amount of experience to summons and Pink Tails give an enormous amount of experience; the experience received from these tails is not hindered by the summon's element. In addition, the Small and Pink Tails give additional experience to non-elemental phantom stones. These tails can be obtained randomly through chests after completing a battle, completing main scenario quests, events, or through the Tower of Babil reward shop. Once the player has a phantom stone at max level, they will be able to upgrade the stone's rank by one. This process can only be done through the use of rank jewels and elemental gemstones that can be obtained through various means. Summons obtained through events and raids can only be ranked up through collecting certain event items or by fusing them with a duplicate of the summon. Once the summon's rank is increased it will be reverted back to level 1 and begin the leveling process all over again; however, the overall stats of the summon will be increased when the player reaches the max level of the phantom stone. Depending on the type of phantom stone, they cap at different ranks. Upon reaching rank seven, certain phantom stones are able to boost further to rank eight. However, they require master crystals as a core ingredient. Players can obtain master crystals by collecting five crystal shards from raids and normal events. Three master crystals are needed to evolve a phantom stone into the eighth rank. God phantom stones In one of the recent updates, the game brought about a new species of phantom stones known as God phantom stones. They are similar to normal phantom stones, the only difference being that players are able to upgrade the ability level the phantom stone possess. When the player first receive the God phantom stones, their initial ability level is level 1. Players can enhance their ability levels to a maximum of level 9, where each level will modify the power of the skill, MP cost of the skill, effectiveness of the skill and many others depending on the type of the received phantom stone. When ranking up God phantom stones, they require god stones to rank up. God stones can only be found in daily events. Enhancing God phantom stones In order to enhance the ability level of God phantom stones, Individual phantom stones are needed for enhancement. The lower the rank the supplied phantom stone is, the lower the success rate will be. Within the enhancement menu, the game allows up to eight phantom stones, where the total exp will be accumulated when enhancing. At the same time, Gysahl Greens and fellow God phantom stones cannot be selected for enhancement & the experience value of the phantom stones supplied will drop as the ability level goes higher. When God phantom stones are successfully enhanced, the ability destructiveness will go up by 1% and the corresponding MP cost will decrease by one. By the time the phantom stone reaches the highest ability level, the attack power will be boosted by 10 - 20% as compared to when it was first obtained. Phantom Stone Limit Break There are additional stats beside each phantom stone that is currently equipped. These stats may be increased beyond the stone's limit by using special potions. However, the original stats can only be boosted to 110%-120% of their max stats and cannot be boosted further unless the game updates itself. Phantom Stone ranks The higher the rank (C-SSS), the higher the potential stats will be. *In cash shops, the probability of obtaining the newest phantom stones are boosted significantly. *In specific events like the new year event, the chances to obtain SS+ or SSS phantom stones are boosted significantly. Phantom Stone Slot Limit List of summons Fire-elemental summons Water-elemental summons Wind-elemental summons Earth-elemental summons Light-elemental summons Dark-elemental summons Non-elemental summons Etymology Category:Summon Magic Category:Final Fantasy Legends II